


And He Remained Asleep

by Kittywitch



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, dubiously consensual cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywitch/pseuds/Kittywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff piece. Avon attempts to wake Blake meet with limited success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Remained Asleep

To say Blake was awoken would be too strong of a word. He recognised that the door to his cabin opened and attempted to force his eyes to do the same with limited success, but he wouldn’t really describe the state he was in as consciousness. He wouldn’t describe it as anything, because words were for someone who had more sleep in the past week than Blake did. He wasn’t sure exactly how much sleep that was, only that it was the magical unquantifiable number “more”.  
Something black and shiny moved into his range of vision.

  
“Are you asleep?”  
“Yes, of course I am.”  
“Good. Then you won’t mind if I assume control until such time as our, eheh, fearless leader is up and making grand speeches, will you?”

Irritable questioning. So the black shiny thing was leather pants. Or more specifically, Avon. At least Avon from the waist down, he was only assuming that it was also Avon from the waist up but after the day he had, Blake wasn’t ready to discount Avon’s trousers had gained sentience and had woken him up to question his command decisions.

Blake rolled fully onto his side and forced his face into a pantomime of consciousness. Other than the fact that he was standing up and fully dressed, Avon looked very much how Blake felt: underslept, overworked, and not exactly living up to the image of folk heroes the enemies of the Federation.

 

“What is it, Avon?” Blake asked hoarsely.  
“I’ve been reviewing the energy consumption since we left Thoras. Something has happened within the last week to change it by almost ten percent.”  
“It’s gone up?”  
“No, Blake. It’s gone down.”  
“Can’t this wait until the morning?”  
“Morning described on a spaceship is an arbitrary period of time defined by when the crew members are or not asleep. You are awake, so now is as much morning as any other time would be. So yes, it can and has waited until morning.”  
“Can you explain why you woke me up for this?”  
“Clearly you don’t understand the implications. If it had gone up, I would assume that Vila had found a new vice to sink the ship’s resources into or we were passing a body with an unusually high gravity to compensate for. If it’s gone down, something on the ship has stopped doing what it normally does. Something is broken, Blake, and we need to find out what it is.”  
“Avon, have you considered the possibility that you are being a bit paranoid?”  
“I should hope that I am. It’s managed to keep me alive through the reckless behaviour that you seem driven to. Not to mention the rest of the crew.” He smiled bitterly. “Besides, isn’t there an old Earth saying about paranoia? ‘It isn’t paranoia if they really are out to get you’? The entire Federation is out to get us, and if they managed to get someone on the ship at the last stop they could be slowly taking the Liberator apart from the inside without us knowing about it.”  
He placed one hand on the other side of Blake’s head and bent over the reclining man so he could make his point within a foot of his face. It worked when they were both awake, so he saw no reason it wouldn’t work when they were both sleep deprived.  
“And have you considered that you might benefit from a level of reasonable caution?” he asked intensely. Blake seemed just as impressed by this as he was awake.  
“Did you ever get to bed?” he yawned.  
“Jenna wouldn’t listen to me either. I don’t expect much sense out of you, but I rather ought to have expected that you too wouldn’t take my concerns seriously. Unless I’ve mistaken your laconic tone?”  
“I take that to mean you haven’t.”  
“That isn’t what I asked.” Avon replied coolly.  
“Paranoia is a sign of sleep deprivation, you know.”  
“And complacency is a sign of stupidity.”  
“Go to bed or I will make you.” growled Blake.  
“For the last time, Blake I am-“

 

What Avon was, however, didn’t seem to matter to the other man. With a motion more like a large cat rolling over in its sleep than anything else, Blake threw his arm over Avon’s shoulders and pressed him face-down onto the bed. To further the indignity, once Avon was in that position, Blake’s other arm came around his waist and pulled onto the bed and against his chest with all the dignity of a teddy bear. Blake had a fair amount of heft to him, at least in relation to Avon’s lean frame, and when he rolled over Avon found he was rather firmly pinioned in place.  
“Go to sleep.” Blake grumbled, and it was an order. Avon sputtered slightly. Several lines of offended retorts half-formed in his head, but none of them made enough sense to actually leave his mouth. Maybe he was tired. Something sarcastic and possibly flirty along the lines of “why Blake, you only had to ask” kept coming to the forefront. Yes, definitely tired. Finally, he managed to ask “What, here?” Which was hardly up to his usual standards. The level of witty conversation didn’t seem to matter, however, as Blake had already fallen back asleep.  
Avon made a mental note to continue the argument in the morning, when they were both awake enough to have a reasonable discussion. Or near enough. He pulled the one leg that Blake’s tackle did not manage to corral into a sleeping position onto the bed. Necessity looped it around Blake’s knee, the bed was not designed to hold two full grown men. The bed barely appeared to be designed to be slept in at all, resembling nothing so much as a leather version of a reclining deck chair. Once he had given up on pretending he wasn’t tired, sleep came almost immediately.  
Sprawled over each other like cats, the two men finally made the transition to full unconsciousness.


End file.
